I Won't Cry
by Serenity's Pandemonium
Summary: Lucy has had a hard past. Natsu just seems to make it more difficult by bullying her and humiliating her. Why? Because all he wants to do is find out why she won't cry and he has to in order to find out. What happens if he takes it too far? Will he regret it or will love blossom AU Rated M for future lemons, dark themes, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could ignoring the burning sensation in my legs and lungs. Everything is wrong. I was born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. I did nothing wrong to anybody, so why am I being punished and hurt? Perhaps it is because I killed my mother. Maybe I should enlighten you on what the hell is going on.

I'm giving up.

That's whats goin' on. This is the end for me. People always say that I've only been a burden to them so, I'm gonna do them a favor and go away. I'm not only doing them a favor, but also myself a favor. I can finally be with my mother forever. I know father won't be up there, he was a bad, terrible, and horrible person. You're probably confused as fuck right now so I'll tell you what happend. How my life practically ended and changed into the melancholy mess it is now.

*1 Year Ago*

"Goodness Jude, Just tell me why?"

"Why what? Layla, how many times have I told you to say outta my office dammit!"

I put in my earbuds to drown out the sound of my parents arguing. We used to be so happy... I wonder what happened. It just turned bad all of a sudden. As the arguing got louder I turned my music up louder.

"How could you do this to us, to me, to Lucy?" That one sentence caused me to pull out my headphones and listen. I always have been rather nosy.

"I don't care about that useless excuse of a daughter!" I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. I'm his daughter though, shouldn't he love me?

"How can you say that! Lucy is the one thing that made life more bearable when I found out you've been sleeping with anything that can spread their legs! Thats it! You know what I'm leaving with Lucy!".  
I listened as my mother slammed the door and ran down the steps. Moments later, I heard my father slam his fists on desk and yell, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME. NEITHER OF YOU ARE!".

My mother opened my door, eyes welling up with unushed tears but still had a determine look on her face. That is probably one of the many reasons why I love my mom, she is so strong-willed and determined. If she sets her mind on something then she'll do it. She's tougher than diamonds.

"Lucy, sweetie; pack your bags we're leaving."

My mother stumbled a bit and when she finally reached me, she engulfed in a hug. I had tears running down my face as well but not for what you're thinking. After my mother calmed down she helped me pack. When we were down I started crying again.

"Are you ready to go?" my mother asked. I nodded my head and grabbed our stuff.

The moment I grabbed the door my father busted in, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose runny. He looked angry and he had a pistol in his hand.

"I SAID THAT NEITHER OF YOU ARE FUCKING LEAVING! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU LAYLA, THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE LUCY!"

Everything after that was like in slow motion. I watched as my father pulled the trigger and the bullet was coming towards me... My mother jumped out in front of me and it hit her in the stomach. She let out a screech of pain and fell to the fall. It felt like time itself froze until I fell down on my hands and knees and cradled her head inmy arms and lap.

I forgot everything. I forgot that my father was there. I forgot how to breathe.

"L-lucy. I l-love you so much..." she wimpered out.

"Mom! You can't leave me, you're my only friend and best friend! I need you, please!"

I watched as my mother forced a smile. "P-promise me that you'll never cry unless neccasary. Tears should only come when they're tears of joy or great sorrow." my dying mother rasped out.

''Mama, I-I promise JUST DON'T LEAVE!" Tears contined to flow down my face and I choked on a sob.

My mother let out a dry chuckle and a cheesy smile. "I love you and don't forget your promise Lucky Lucy..."

I watched as her body went limp, her eyelids closed, her skin became pale, and that soft kind smile never left her face.

I hugged her dead body crying even harder. She didn't deserve to die.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!". I looked up and was met with my father's fist. I fell down to the floor and whimpered from the pain.

"You're not lucky... You're just the opposite, a bad luck charm." My father muttered as he towered over my body shaking with sobs.

"You deserve this..." After that, 3 gunshots went off. One bullet got me on side, another on my left thigh, and the final one on the juncture where collarbone and shoulder meet. Tiny black dots began to blur my vision and everything turned into blackness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up and saw white, lots of it. I also smelled lots of antiseptic and cleaning materials. It kind of made me queasy.

I let out a groan when I attempted to move. That was a bad idea. I was really achy and sore as if I hadn't moved in a long time.

Thats when it hit me.

I'm in a hospital. I was shot 3 times. Mama... is dead.

A nurse walked in and dropped the clipboard she was holding. "You're finally awake!" the nurse was really pretty. She had short purple hair and I bleieve her name tag said Laki.

Before you knew it, I was being surrounded by doctors and nurses. After 10 minutes a doctor walked in an and explained to me what happened.

Apparently, I have been in a coma for the last 7 days. Also my father killed himself and my mother is dead.

"You are truly lucky you survived those gunshots Ms. Heartphillia. I believe the one on your side grazed your kidney but we were able to get all 3 of the bullets out." the doctor said.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I can't cry. I made a promise.

"Ms. Heartphillia, do you have any family we can contact?". he gently asked.

I shook my head no. "Well do you have any close family friends?". I thought about for a moment and finally said, "Call Makarov Dreyar, headmaster of Fairy Tail High." He nodded his head and I was left alone again.

My eyelid began to get heavy and I was fast asleep.

When I woke up I was in a much more comfortable bed. The walls were blue and red and it was a fair-sized room.

I sat up straight and stretched enjoying the pops and cracks I heard and felt. I put my feet on the ground and attempted to stand up but I fell. I heard footesteps coming and the door was swung open. I saw Laxus Dreya with Makarov sitting on his

shoulder. He jumped down and they both rushed to come help me up. Laxus, being the huge Goliath-sized man he was picked me up and set me on the bed. Makarov being the 'fun-sized' man he was jumped on the chair and sat on the bed next too me.

"Glad to see you are awake Lucy. You are probably wondering where you are and this is our house and your new bedroom." Makarov said.

"Thank you, uhmm... Mr. Makarov?" I was kind of unsure of what to call him. "Please, just call me Gramps."

"You've change a lot Blondie since the last time I saw you." Laxus said.

"Hey! You're blonde too!". All he did was laugh and soon the rest of us joined in.

"As you can tell, we already moved in all your stuff. If you don't like the colors of your room, tell me and we'll repaint it. We want you to feel at home here." Makarov said.

"Its fine. Thank you." I muttered.

I looked at my attire and it was a yellow shirt with a blue fairy tail logo on it. The shirt was huge! So I assumed it was Laxus's. It was about 4 inches below my knee.

"Don't worry Blondie. I had the doctors change ya. I didn't see anything."

"Thanks Sparky." I teased. "W-what! I ain't no dog!" Laxus yelled.

Makarov and I laughed as Laxus rolled his eyes with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I took a couple of wobbly steps but eventually got the hang of it.

*2 Weeks Later*

I was all healed up and now attending Fairy Tail High. I went to the bank and all of the family's money now belonged to me. I probably forgot to mention, I am the heiress of the Heartphillia Konzern. My family was the wealthiest buisness in all Fiore.I put all that money in the bank and decided I'm gonna use it on a rainy day.

I went and visited my mother's grave. Luckily, her and father were buried separately.

School has gone well so far. I don't have any friends and no one knows about my last name or my family background. Perfect. I still talk to Laxus, he's a senior and I'm a junior. He's like an older brother and I am like his little sister. Also, I have the highest grades in my grade and I'm a straight A student. Things are great.

Little did I know that things were about to go terribly wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Uhm... This is my first fanfic so yeah. Review to let me know where I might of screwed up or if you have any ideas. I chose to write a sad depressing story because it seems more realistic and just to let you know, this a nalu story. I am a hardcore nalu shipper and it is my OTP! Anyways thanks for reading and if you like it, I'll try to update more often. PEACE OUT HOMESLICEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

*3rd Week of School*

Have you even been in an akward situation? Like mine for example, I am being cornered by some guy with pink hair. I mean come on, its pink! This situation is only awkward because I am probably the shyest person ever.

"Are you gonna stare at me or answer my question weirdo?!" he asked.

"W-what d-d-d-d-did y-y-you a-a-a-ask?" I fucking hate myself when I stutter.

"I-I-I a-a-asked w-w-w-w-whats y-y-y-your l-l-l-l-last n-name?" he mocked.

So far, I have learned that this guy is a dick. I can't help that I stutter. I get nervous easily!

I glared at him and tried too look intimidating but all he did was laugh. I breathed out in annoyance and attempted to push through but he slammed both his hands by my head, caging me in.

I was literally trapped by this guy. I believe the teacher's call him Natsu and he is the delinquet of the school.

"Back the fuck off!" I bark back. He looked a little taken back but quickly recovered with a smirk.

"Oh~ The innocent little princess isn't so innocent."

Princess... Thats what momma used to call me. She said I was her favorite little princess. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Aww~ Is the goody-two-shoes gonna cry?" he teased.

I bit back my tears. I promised that I wouldn't cry and I can't break my promise. I gave him the meanest glare I could and he backed off a little.

"No. I'm not gonna cry. I promised I wouldn't cry and certainly not in front of the likes of you!" I yelled.

"Oh boy missy, you just sparkin' up more questions and my curiosity~" he said.  
"Speakin' of questions," he started,"You never answered my first question. Whats your last name?" he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head.

"Let me go you pink-haired bastard! And I don't have a last name!". He tightened his grip on my wrists. "MY HAIR IS SALMON! ITS NOT FUCKING PINK!". I rolled my eyes. "Whatever pinky."

"Fine then. How come you've promised not to cry?" I tensed up after that question. "Uhh, urmm... Thats a private question!"

"Thats it! I'm tired of dickin' around! Just tell me! I've tried being nice!" he snapped back.

Thats it. I am so done. I am fuckin' tired of him plus Laxus is probably waiting for me and I don't need him getting involved.

I kneed Natsu in the crotch, he let go of my wrists. After that, I punched him in the jaw... I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later.

I took off running but I ran into somebody. "Geez Blondie, Nice to see you too." I looked up and saw Laxus. "Hey! You're blonde too!" I said. All he did was laugh and throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down Sparky! I'm not some sack sack of potatoes." I banged my fist on his back and kicked my legs. Laxus smacked my behind and I immediately stopped. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! OH BOY SPARKY, WHEN YOU SET ME DOWN I'M WHOOPING YOUR ASS!"

"Tch... Yeah right. Thats what you always. Also, WHAT HAVE I TOLD ABOUT ME SPARKY! I AIN'T NO DOG!"

While Laxus was ranting on about how he wasn't a dog, I glanced up and saw Natsu with the scariest and meanest glare that could rival Laxus. I mean have you ever seen Laxus's glare before? Its fucking scary!

Laxus finally set me down and I kicked him in the shins. "Ow! Why you little- GET OVER HERE!" I took that as my cue to start running.

He chased me around for who knows how long but I eventually ran into something hard, warm, and kinda soft.

I looked up and saw the pink-haired bastard in front me. He was standing tall and here I was cowering before him. Thats when I noticed it. He had a bruise from where I punched him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did Luigi." "My name is Lucy, you dumbass!" I snapped.

"I don't give a fuck! BUT NO ONE HITS THE GREAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" he screamed.

"BLONDIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU ARE SOO FUCKIN' GONNA PAY!"

I turned around and saw Laxus. Well, I'm fucked.

Natsu grabbed my left arm when Laxus grabbed my right. They simply looked at each other before releasing both of my arms.

"Dragoneel."

"Dreyar."

This what was probably one of the most intense stare downs ever. The silence was all the more terrifying as well. I could easily tell that they had aproblem with each other.

"Watcha want with my baby sister you pink-haired punk?" Laxus spat out out.

"Your sayin' mega-tits is your sister? Last time I checked, you didn't have one."

"My name is not mega-tits!" I screeched

Natsu was both looking at Laxus until his eyes fell on me. He scanned me up and down repeatedly and I began to feel rather self-conscious.

"You two can't be brother and sister. If y'all were then Luce wouldn't have minded telling me her last name." Natsu announced.

"Wait, you didn't tell him your last name? Oh, well its Hear- OWW!" I stomped on Laxus's foot as hard as I could. He looked at me and I shook my head no with wide eyes. A look of realization passed through his features.

"Ohh... Nevermind."

"L-l-laxus. H-h-how d-d-do y-y-you t-two k-know e-eachother?" And there I go, stuttering again!

"Haven't you noticed yet? He's our neighbor."

I literally had no fucking idea he was my neighbor. I always kept the window and the blinds closed. I never really payed much attention. I was always in my room, the library, or Game Stop. I ran up and went behind laxus and hugged him from behind.

I let out and audible whimper and said, "Your joking right?"

"Uh... No. He actually is our neighbor."

I whimpered a little louder and hugged Laxus tighter. He turned around and grabbed the back of my shirt and lift me up. I peeked open my eyes and saw Pinky fuming and Laxus smirking.

"Let me down!"

"Dragneel, I bet you can't pick up a girl with one hand." Laxus taunted.

"Laxus? When can we go ho-". I was cut off.

"I bet I can Sparky! You think you're so big and bad just cuz' your a senior who happens to be strong. One day, I WILL BEAT YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey! You pink-haired bastard, Sparky is my pet name for him.!"

I guess Laxus got tired of holding me so he threw me over his shoulders... again. I couldn't do anything so I just sighed.

"Watcha' blushing for Dragneel?".

I heard Natsu stutter and I was quickly set down moments later.

"Fuck this. I'm walking." I said.

"WAIT!" a high-pitched female voice yelled.

I turned around and saw a 14 year old girl with indigo hair. She was running towards me, but then she tripped over a rock and face-planted. I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached her I knelt down and gently picked her up.

"Owwy!"

"Um... Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me UNLIKE LIKE MY MEAN BUBBY!"

I looked up and saw Natsu and Laxus laughing so hard, they were clutching their stomachs.

She started talking and said with a bright bubbly smile, "Can we walk home together? I've seen you walk home with Laxus."

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile back. She grabbed my hand which startled me but she apparently did not notice. "Sooo," she started," My name is Wendy Dragneel. I'm Natsu's little sister. I'm in 7th grade. I'm only 13. Tell me about yourself!" she exclaimed. So far my personal analysis of this girl is that she is nothing like Natsu, super friendly, and maybe we could be friends.

"Well... Errm-... My name is Lucy and I'm a Junior. I'm only 16." I stated. She jumped in front of me and grabbed my other hand with a smile so big I thought her face was going to split.

"Wow! I've always wanted a big sister! Can we be friends?!" Wendy said while jumping up and down in pure excitement. I am pretty sure this girl has ADHD. I blushed and look away at the statement. She talked and talked and talked until we finally reached our homes. "So Lucy-nii, where's your room?"

I pointed to the only window on my right of the house. "OOhh~ If that cherry blossom tree wasn't in the way I bet you'd be able to see Natu! Thats where his room is!" Wendy yelled with a small giggle at the end. She hugged me and asked if I would take her too school in the morning. I agreed.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I am a failure. School has been the biggest bitch ever! I promise too update tomorrow! I will try my absolute hardest and sorry if this chappie seems a bit rushed. Also, why did Natsu blush and start stuttering?! If you can guess why I'll update the NEXT day after tomorrow. DAYUM! 3 flippin' days in a row. Also, I will except criticism (I probably fucked up somewhere...). Anyways, if you any other ideas, you can PM, review, or whatever your fangirliness heart desires. I forgot to mention as well that I plan on changing my pename sooooo yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for the support! I love all you crazy bastards and I'll see all you lovely musical instruments tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was extremely excited that she met Lucy. She had always wanted a big sister! Wendy had learned quite a bit about Lucy over the week and Lucy warmed up too her. Lucy also taught Wendy a lot of things and right now at the Dragneel dinner table, the small blunette was telling her family some of those things.

"Lucy-nii also taught me a bunch of big words that most people don't day anymore!"

Wendy looked at Natsu, "Natsu you big ignoramus!"

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted.

Wendy just giggled.

"Well Wen, what else did Lucy teach you?" her mother said.

"Well, the these boys have been picking on me and Lucy told me how to handle it and it worked!"

Her father, Igneel, dropped his fork and it clanged on the plate.

"What exactly did she tell you?" the red-haired man said through clenched teeth.

Wendy, completely oblivious too her father's anger just cheerfully replied, "Let me show you!"

Wendy decided to demonstrate on her beloved brother Natsu.

She kneed her brother in the 'family's jewels', his hands immediately flew to his crotch.

"Next, you jab the pressure points." She stated in a teacher-like tone.

She pressed her index and middle finger together and quickly jabbed Natsu on his side, his neck, and the joint where his elbow is. After that, she swiftly kicked under his feet and right before he fell down, she grabbed his hands and slowly lowered him on the ground.

"Lucy-nii says you can't let them fall because it could cause a concussion and that's serious."

Natsu was on the ground, bighting back swears and tears. Igneel abruptly stood up from his seat and clapped loudly with dramatic tears rolling down his face.

"I'M SO PROUD! LUCY IS MY HERO AND MY LITTLE GIRLS'S HERO!" He shouted.

Grandine immediately slapped the back of his head. "Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself!".

Wendy only giggled helped Natsu back up. He whimpered but dealt with the pain nonetheless.

"Wendy, I'm glad you have a role model but don't do everything she says. Understood?" Grandine scolded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Wendy saluted.

"So daddy-" she began but when she looked up his seat was empty.

That was until screams were heard and the door was slammed open.

Igneel walked in having Lucy carried over his shoulder and she was hand cuffed and there was tape over her mouth.

Lucy on the other hand, was pissed. She just wanted to go play a little GTA5 and where the her favorite pajamas while doing so but noooo; she just had to be kidnapped and brought to Pinky's house. She had a look that could scare a serial killer.

When Igneel set her down on the couch, he immediately took off the duct tape and hand cuffs.

Lucy shyly looked around and smiled at Igneel. "Uh.. Hello?"

"LUCY-HIME YOU ARE ME AND MY DAUGHTER'S ROLE MODEL AND HERO! GOD BLESS YOU!".

"DAMMIT IGNEEL!" Grandine marched over and hit Igneel so hard he fell over.

Lucy was about to say something but three things jumped on her.

One blue cat, one white cat, and Wendy.

The poor blonde was completely scared out of her wits.

Eventually, Natsu limped into the room and pushed all three creatures off of her. He felled down next her and his head landed in her lap.

Lucy didn't even blush. Instead she laughed and high-fived Wendy.

BUT... she did blush when Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her stomach.

"I don't feel good" he whined.

Lucy only glared. "Fine! But this is a one time thing!"

She heard muffled sounds and it was Natsu talking.

"What?"

"I said I like dragons." he mumbled.

Her pajama shirt was a black loose crop top that had a ripped V collar. It was covered in yellow chibi dragons roaring out a blur of stars. Her baggy fuzzy pants had the exact same thing.

Natsu knew he was being a pervert but he's a healthy hormonal teenage boy. While he was nuzzled against her stomach he peeked up and saw the bottom of her bra. He blushed and hugged her tighter. She tensed up and looked down at him. When she stood up straighter he could abdominal muscles. She was strong. Her tummy was a pale cream color and it was extremely soft but yet toned.

Also, she smelled amazing. It was like cherry blossoms and vanilla. It was really intoxicating.

He was still sore but he suddenly felt sleepy. He was about to go to sleep but he felt something and he bit back a moan.

Lucy had put her hand in his hair and it felt amazing. He could most definitely fall asleep now.

He closed his eyes and was about to have dreams of a blonde feeding him spicy foods but was gone when his family started talking about him.

"Is he always this whiny?" Lucy asked.

"No actually. He has never had a girlfriend before and he is always in his room. He seems to have a taken a liking to you." Grandine answered smugly.

Igneel made a whipping sound. Grandine hit across the back of the head again.

Lucy just giggled.

'Holy shit... Did she just giggle?! That actually was kind of cute.' Natsu thought.

"Lucy, why don't you spend the night? I mean, it's a Friday and you're already in your pajamas. It would fun!" His mother bribed.

"Well... I am home alone. Sure, I guess! This will be my 1st sleepover!"

That seemed to cause tension.

This time Natsu spoke up.

"How?! Didn't you have slumber parties with you friends when you were kid?"

Lucy had to strain her neck so she could see Natsu.

"Wendy is my first friend actually."

Wendy squealed and sat next to Lucy and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hey Lil' Wen, want me too teach you something else?"

Wendy eagerly nodded her had.

Lucy pulled Natsu out of her lap and played him on the couch.

"Ok, this is how you heal your opponent after beating them.

Lucy gently pinched where the places where Lucy had hit.

Natsu observed Lucy as she hovered over him. For a person he kind of gotten on the wrong foot with, she sure was pretty and bubbly but as he stared into her eyes, they were holding something.

The way she acted seemed like a facade almost. Her emotions were happy, some-what bashful, and entirely tom-boyish.

But...

Her eyes showed lost and brokeness. They showed vuneralbiliy. He wanted to know why.

*Time Skip to Bedtime!*

Natsu crawled into his bed and for a moment, he sweared he was in heaven. He closed his eyes and sleep immediately hit him.

Natsu woke up because he was thirsty. He looked at the clock, 3 am.

He grudgingly got up and walked downstairs.

He noticed Lucy was asleep on the couch and she was making faces. It looked like she wanted to cry but was fighting back tears.

She continued to whimper in her sleep. She gently and half-heartedly out stretched her hand and mumbled out a small, "Mama... Father..."

He took notice on how her face scrunched up when she said Father.

Natsu squatted down and looked closer at her.

There were scars shaped like a bullet hole.

There was one on the juncture where her neck and shouler and met and another on the right side of her torso.

He gently touched the one on her neck and she whimpered once again.

Whatever happened to her, he feels like a major dick.

He was so mean to her a week ago but he didnt mean too kind of...

He asked his friends for advice and they said to be forceful and rude. We all know that didn't work out.

He just has never met a girl who interested him like she did.

She was so unique, badass, and tomboyish and yet she was still cute, girly, and some what fragile.

Maybe he can make up for it. He could show her his friends or he could invite her to go get foos! Food makes everyhting better.

He looked down at Lucy again and crawled onto the couch with her.

He inhaled her scent and gripped the blanket.

'Holy shit, thats intoxicating...' The scent was of vanilla, cherry blossoms, and a hint of strawberry.

He wrapped his arms around her mid torso.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later?" he sleepily mumbled to himself.  
O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

**IM SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME AND Y'ALL HAVE PERMISSION TOO THROW BOOKS AT ME! MY DOG WAS SHOT, MY UNCLE DIED, MY GRANDMOTHER BROKE HER WRIST, THE WIFI BOX WAS DESTROYED, AND WE HAD A FUCKING ICE SOTRM! AND I LIVE IN THE SOUTH! WE HAVENT HAD SNOW FOR LIKE 4 YEARS AND THEN BAM! IM SORRY! WE JUST GOT THE WIFI FIXED AND AHHHH! TO MAKE UP FOR IT, REQUEST ANYTHING AND I'LL WRITE IT! ****_EVEN IF ITS SMUT _**** BUT I WANT YOU TOO KNOW HOW SORRY I AM! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

**Sincerely,**

** Serenity's Pandemonium (a big ole' weeny that cant make her followers happy)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Natsu woke up to screaming and being pushed off the couch, he was confused as hell.

Then suddenly Lucy sat on his lap and grabbed his neck while screaming curse words at him.

It took Igneel, Wendy, and Grandine to pry her off. When she finally let go he was gasping for air.

Wendy yawned and went back to her room to sleep while Lucy explained why she was trying to kill Natsu.

"HIS HAND WAS UP MY SHIRT!" She bellowed out.

...

...

...

A long eerie silence filled the room until a loud slap was heard.

Grandine had smacked Natsu up-side the head.

He fell to the ground with a large bump on his head.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER!"

While Natsu was being scolded, Igneel grabbed Lucy and took her to the kitchen.

"Listen," he started to say, "It's been a rough morning. How bout we eat some breakfast?"

Lucy was expecting a scolding; not being asked if she wants breakfast.

"Y-you're not gonna yell at me?" She questioned.

Igneel had his back leaning against the stove with his arms crossed.

"Nah. I would've done the same." He simply stated.

"W-well, I-I guess I'll make breakfast."

Igneel hurried to the table and sat down.

She made pancakes, sausage, bacon, omelets, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, and toast.

It took about 2 hours but it was worth it.

She had learned that the men of the Dragneel family eat like complete pigs and the ladies had a large appetite.

After breakfast, she bid her goodbyes and left.

No one was home. She guessed Gramps hadn't returned from the teacher conference and Laxus was with his girlfriend, Mirajane.

She went up stairs took a shower, got dressed in an oversized sweater with the words 'Legend Of Zelda', and too finish off the look with red skinny jeans and her favorite black converse.

She locked up the house and started walking towards the library.

*Monday Morning*

Lucy's POV:

This sucks.

I already know this shit!

Its math, one of my best subjects but its soo boring! I am certain that every 5 minutes I look at the clock.

Finally the bell rings! Hallelujah! Now to homeroom.

I sat down in the back of the classroom by the windows.

Soon, other kids began to fill up the classroom before Mr. Macao came in.

He took roll and when he was done he pulled outa cigarette and took a drag.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked to my right.

It was a boy with navy blue hair and he was missing his shirt. I believe his name is Gray and he's apart of Natsu's posse.

"Well, hello." he said with a small smile.

"Uh, h-hi?"

"Your name is Lucy, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm Gray."

I nodded my head and turned my back to him.

I don't really need friends. Wendy is enough.

But I guess he was expecting something different.

He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"Hey! I was wondering if you want to sit with some of me and my friends during lunch?"

"No thank you." I said politely. The bell rang and I got up to go to English. Leaving a confused stripper.

Actually, I think I'll call him Nudey.

Yeah... that's perfect.

Before I knew it, it was lunch and I guess Gray is rather persistent. That dumbass even followed me into the library where I eat lunch.

I noticed that a lot of girls had given me dirty looks while Gray followed me around asking.

"FINE!" I was so fucking annoyed with this prick.

He shouted and jumped for joy before grabbing my wrist and walking me to the cafeteria.

I pulled my hand free of his grasp and walked ahead of him. He quickly caught up too me.

I sat down at his table and saw Pinky there. As well as a guy with lots of piercings and one guy with a tattoo under his eye.

"Guys meet Lucy." Gray introduced.

I tried not to be shy in front of Metal face or Tattoo freak.

"Um... H-hello..." Dammit. I failed.

Tattoo freak didn't say anything. He just stared. Metal face grunted in response. Assholes.

Pinky just smirked.

"Sup mega-tits."

"Call me that again and I'll rip out your intestines and make a noose out of them," I threated, each word oozing with venom.

"Ooo~ I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically.

I thought of something that would probably hurt his pride.

"You should be. If Wendy could kick your ass, imagine what I could do."

His face turned red in embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" he shouted indignantly.

The group of males looked at Natsu then looked at me.

Soon laughing was heard.

"WOW Natsu, you seriously let your sister beat you!" Gray cackled.

"Shut the fuck up you Jerk-Off Frost!"

Oohh~ ... I like that one.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did little Wendy beat you up?" Tattoo freak asked.

"I um, taught her..." I muttered while looking down at my lap.

I hate being shy its just whenever Natsu is around he pisses me off and I lose my timid girl vibe.

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Damn Bunnygirl, didn't expect a sweet lil' girl like you to kick ass and teach on how too." Metal Face grunted out.

Wait a simple flyin' fuckin' minute...

Did he just call **_me_** Bunnygirl?

Oh Hell no. Wait, Lucy. Calm down. Ask before doing.

"Um, did you call me Bunnygirl?" I asked while batting my eyelashes. Stud Face didn't seemed very fazed.

"Yeah. I could picture you in a bunny costume dancing n' prancing around while I sing."

"I hope you know that I'm fighting the urge to strangle you." I _'accidently'_ said.

He just chuckled.

"Well, this has been fun," I started to say,"but I'm going back to the library. Later dorks!"

*Normal POV*

Gray and Natsu watched as Lucy left.

Natsu was wandering why he was suddenly being mean to her and Gray watched as her hips swung from left to right.

He unknowingly licked his lips and a small smirk forming. She just looked so... so.. desirable.

"I want her." he stated. The guys (except Natsu) rolled his eyes. Natsu clenched and unclenched his fist while gritting his teeth.

The school was well aware of Gray Fullbuster. He has practically banged every girl in school.

His next target was Lucy.

"Gray," Jellal began to say, "I don't think that's a good idea. Lucy seems very tough and yet fragile. She doesn't want to be toyed with."

Gray just snorted. "With a body like hers, she's practically asking for it."

He continued to talk about her. "Look at her! Those hips and those tits... She just looks so delicious."

The guys rolled his eyes and Natsu got up.

"Where ya' going Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll be right back."

The three pairs of eyes followed his leaving figure before going back to eating their lunch.

Natsu had to find Lucy.

He didn't want her to fall for Grey and his tricks.

He found Lucy upstairs in the library.

She was reading some book. Suddenly his phone went off.

The notification sound was of gun going off.

He watched as Lucy's eyes went blank. She screamed and fell out of her chair.

Even though the noise was gone she still had a blank look in her eyes. It was almost as if she was remembering something that happened.

She continued to back away until her back hit a book shelf. Her brown eyes were wide and showed vulnerability. She was shaking but not crying.

"D-daddy don't..." she whimpered out. She grabbed her thigh, then her mid torso, and finally her neck and collarbone.

Natsu had seen enough. He rushed over to her grabbed her shoulders and violently shook her to get her back in her normal state.

She either yelled, "Momma I'm sorry," or, "Father please don't."

"DAMMIT LUCY LISTEN TO ME!" His hand connected with her cheek and she stilled. She was panting and shaking.

Lucy closed her eyes and muttered, "He can't hurt me... he can't hurt me...he... h-he c-can't hurt me; I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry." She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

When she opened her eyes she was met with concerned green ones.

She was lightly panting, "What are you l-looking at?"

Natsu continued to stare at her. "What the hell was that?!"

Lucy looked shocked but looked down at the ground, "It was nothing and you saw nothing!"

"Like hell I did? Now listen, I want answers about what in the actual hell has happened to you. Sorry I was a major dick before hand but tell me about what in the actual flyin' fuck has happened to you!"

She looked at him with an angry glare and said, "You don't need to know shit about!"

Lucy got up too leave but froze but what Natsu said next.

"I know that something happened to your mother and father and you have _**at least **_two scars caused by a gun. That's why you reacted the way you did when my phone went off. The gunshot sound triggered something..."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

Lucy ran.

She ended up in the woods. She stopped to catch to her breath and took in her surroundings.

There was a shack. It was over run by vines but that isn't what surprised her.

It was smack dab in the middle of a garden. The garden itself was_** HUGE.**_

Each row of flowers were in a stone pot and what she was standing on was stone, kind of like a stone walk path.

The sad thing was that all the flowers were dead.

She slowly walked towards the abandon shack. She had to kick the door for it to open.

She couldn't climb in through the window. Spikes of broken glass remained there.

When she got in, it was beautiful but sad-looking, it looked as if a person just got up and left.

There were books. Lots and lots of books.

She scrambled over to the bookshelf and looked at all of them. There was a book for practically every genre.

She even found one about astronomy and all of the constellations.

She continued to be nosy and look at everything. While digging through one the drawers, she found an old beaten-up journal.

She looked at her phone to check the time.

It was 1:37. She got the journal stuffed it in her bag and decided to walk home.

'_I cant believe I reacted like that... it was just a notification sound... Maybe I'm not as healed mentally as I thought'_

Lucy slowly let dark thoughts cloud her mind the more she thought about it.

She thought about how alone she was, how abandoned she was, how no one could relate to the predicament she went through.

No one knows how difficult it is to fight back tears. Too try and be strong.

Before she knew it, she had reached her home.

She took out her key and opened the door.

When she opened the door she didn't expect their to be a trail of flower petals leading to one of the "hang-out" rooms.

She followed the trail and there it was.

A white grand piano. The one she used to have at home.

Beautifully Polished.

A gorgeous shade of cloud white.

There was more though.

She noticed a turquoise colored violin, a pink electric guitar, and a black acoustic guitar.

She was oozing with excitement and immediately sat at piano. She found a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I went and visited your old home and found a few things._

_I apologize for going there without asking but I heard you singing and I recalled your mother telling me about your interest in music._

_I recovered a few of these things while I was there. Now I expect to hear beautiful music and singing while at home.__I hope you enjoy these and play these in memory of your mother._

_Sincerely,_

_ Gramps. (p.s. I left flowers on her grave and there is also a gift upstairs in your room)_

Lucy ran upstairs to her and looked at her dresser.

Her mother's keys...

12 beautiful zodiac keys.

She carefully traced them with her fingers before lightly kissing them.

"M-maybe I'm not as alone and abandoned as I thought..." she trailed off.

She went downstairs and prowled through the hallway closet to find stuff to make a necklace out of the keys. She continued to search but to no prevail.

Instead she found a key pouch she could connect too belt or the belt loop of her pants. She did just that

After doing that she walked the staircase to her new music room.

She sat at the piano and played a tune her mother played for her.

It was slow but slowly grew louder and more powerful. Her hands began to move at a more frenzied pace.

The song soon ended and she was smiling. Lucy began to play each instrument in there.

On the violin she played Dearly Beloved from the Kingdom Hearts game. On her electric guitar she played Alone by Sleeping with Sirens and on her acoustic she played Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

She was happy. Those instruments were bringing back happy memories.

"Love ya Mom, I promise I'll get stronger. I won't act like how I acted in the library..." she mumbled while clutching the pouch at her side.

She stretched and took out her phone again. It was only 3:48.

Laxus had baseball practice and Gramps claimed he had a meeting with the teachers and would be coming home late.

She went up to her room and decided to read the journal she had found.

_July 7, X679._

_Dear Journal, _

_I have decided to start a new._

_No more abusive adoptive-father._

_No more mean sister._

_None of them can hurt me now._

_I have built this home and I'm bringing all of my burdens into it._

_I may even start a garden to prove my point of starting a new._

_Flowers grow, live, die, and repeat._

_I grew with my loving-mother and father, I lived with them and enjoyed the comfort of stories they told, and I died when they died..._

_I am like a flower. Perhaps a lotus flower or a rose._

_Maybe both of those combined._

_A lotus sprouts from a swamp or murky pond and becomes beautiful and elegant_

_but..._

_it stands outs. _

_A beautiful flower in a stinky, foul, algae-infested area._

_I'm like a rose too._

_People can or could admire me but I'm very sensitive._

_Touch me too roughly and one of my petals will fall._

_I can also be very dangerous._

_Lightly run your fingers down and one of my thorns will catch your finger._

_Maybe I should name the combination of those two flowers Mavis._

_I'm afraid I must go. Today is the death anniversary of Mother and Father._

_Sincerely,_

_Mavis Vermillon._

"I think I have a new role model," the blonde mumbled to herself. She could relate and understand this girl.

She still figured she had time to kill.

She got up and grabbed her purse that was designed with dragons.

The blonde checked to see if she had her wallet and looked ok. Right now, she was adorning a sweat shirt with the Walking Dead printed on it.

After that she left the house.

She was glad town was close by. She heard Game Stop had Majora's Mask for 3DS.

She walked into the store and every male's eyes were looking at her. She didn't notice the pink-haired male and his friends as she walked into the store.

She shyly and timidly walked to the counter.

"E-excuse me s-sir..."

"Yes?" the man that turned around was a guy to whom she recognized at school.

His hair kind of reminded her of a lion's mane.

Loke Celest, known as the play boy of the school.

He pushed up his glasses and gave her a flirtatious smirk. "Now, who might you be?"

She disliked flirts. A lot.

Lucy glared before giving a flirtatious grin back at him.

"I'm the girl that's gonna go super-saiyan on your dumbass if you flirt with me again," she said as she batted her eyelashes and bit her lip.

For a shy girl, she sure can be intimidating.

"Listen," she started to say, "Me and my homeboy Link have to save the world from the moon falling. Do you have Majora's Mask on 3DS and if so, then go ahead and ring it up for me."

Everyone stared at her in shock while she went to go look at the Ps4 and Xbox One games.

"Oh Princess~ Your game is ready"

Lucy walked over to the counter, grabbed Loke by the collar... and punched him in the nose.

"D-don't fuckin' call me princess." She lied her money down on the counter and left.

Gray once again watched her leaving figure wandering how she'd be in bed.

Gajeel stood there with his open and Jellal with his eyes wide.

"Holy hell, I thought Bunny Girl was all talk no bite." Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

Natsu was shocked and felt something weird happen to him. He felt as if his stomach had dragons in it. He also felt a bit flushed and clammy.

Many of the other males were helping Loke and his bleeding nose.

"Is it broken?" one asked.

Loke just smirked. "No but I do love a feisty woman."

On the other hand, Lucy made it home safely and was happily playing her video game.

*Next Day*

A pair of gorgeous blue eyes followed the mop of pink hair, her childhood friend.

Lisanna let out a loud sigh. She felt as if her friendship with Natsu wasn't as strong as it used to be. She had slowly developed feelings for him and she would do anything to have him reciprocate those feelings.

The white-haired woman followed Natsu's gaze and he was staring at busty blonde who was holding a Gameboy. Lisanna looked back at Natsu and she saw a dust of pink on his cheeks before a smirk adorned his face.

"Watcha' got there Blondie?" When she didn't reply he looked at her closer.

She had her head phones in. Natsu slowly began to take her phone out her purse. The song In The End by Black Veil Brides was playing.

At least she had good taste in music. Natsu pulled out her headphones and shoved her phone in her pocket. He then grabbed her 3DS before she had time to react.

"Hey! Give it back you retarded wad of perverted bubble gum!"

"Dammit! I'M NOT A FUCKIN' PERV AND MY HAIR IS SALMON! NOT PINK!" Natsu quickly regained his cool.

The entire class was now watching there antics. Even the teacher was interested.

God job Mr. Gildarts

Natsu lifted the game system as high as he could.

Lucy began to pout. Damn her 5'8 height!

"Give it too me now or I'm going to kick you so hard, you'll grandkids will feel it!"

"How bout' this," Natsu reasoned, "tell me your last name." Lucy tensed and her fists at her sides were shaking.

"You know Pinky Pervy... you really like playing with fire..."

Lucy, true to her word kicked Natsu in the groin. Hard.

His hands immediately went to his crotch, the device falling out his hands.

Lucy caught it before it fell too the ground. She held her close to her chest and squeezing it.

"THANK GOD MY BABY IS OK!" She bellowed as dramatic tears streamed down her face.

The bell rang and everyone was rushing to leave and go home.

Lisanna stayed though and helped Natsu.

"Hi, are you ok?"

"No. She sure can pack a kick... Damn,"

"D-do you need ice?"

"Nah, I'll live." He state for slowly getting up with the help of Lisanna.

"Sooo Natsu~ I was just wandering why you're so interested in that Lucy girl. It seems that she doesn't like you very much." Lisanna said as she and Natsu were exiting the school.

"Yeah, I know... I was just want to know more about her. I'd would do _**anything**_ to just know about her past"

Lisanna pondered on his words for a moment. "Anything?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything"

"Fine then. I'll find out and tell you. I'm curious myself but I'm not doing this for free."

"Ok then, what do you want?"

This is. Time to man up and get some courage.

"I want you to become my boyfriend."

Natsu stopped walking with a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"W-what d-did you say?!"

"You heard me," she said a bit louder, slowly gaining more confidence.

"F-fine then."

"Well, I'll start right away. Later Natsu" Lisanna called before walking away.

**SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER! SUPER HELLA FAST UPDATE MOTHER FUCKER! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER MOTHER FUCKER! **

**Ahem... BE PROUD OF ME! Fastest update time, longest chapter, and I don't know what else.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thank a sooo much for all the wonderful reviews. Also! Don't worry, did you really think that I'd let Natsu's badboy act end so quickly? HELL NO! If I did that then my plot wouldn't make much sense. I also wanted to mention that it will be a LONG time before we catch up to what the hell is going on in chapter 1. I wanted to start off that chapter so it'd be interesting and the readers will be curious. You guys are smart so I guess you'll probably find out whats going to happen before I get to that part. By the way... NO LISANNA BASHING!****Lisanna is adorable and I love her and AsDfGhJkL! She is so sweet! I just don't ship Nali, sorry! Lisanna will not be mean to Lucy what-so-ever _BUT_** ** she will do something that's _kind of bad_! But it will be an accident. Also I didn't proof read this chapter, sorry for screw-ups and anything of the songs mentioned are not mine. I just like them!**

**I think I want to edit my summary. Well, I got to go and remember...**

**BE THE BEAUTIFUL SEXY BEAST YOU ARE**

**Sincerely,**

** Serenity's Pandemonium (p.s Sorry if Lucy is a bit OOC)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lisanna was trying to fight back tears.

Natsu agreed!

Sure, he only did it so he could find out more about Lucy but whatever!

She skipped home down the sidewalk practically oozing with excitement.

While, doing so, she noticed a certain blonde walking into town.

_'This is my chance...'_

Lisanna hurriedly went to catch up with Lucy.

"Hey~Wait!" Said blonde turned around.

"U-uh... Yes?"

"No need to be shy, what's your name?" Lisanna of course already knew her name but remember, **_don't fail and have Natsu as a boyfriend._**

"Lucy..."

"Hi there, I'm Lisanna!"

Lucy didn't say anything but just kinda stared. It was a bit awkward.

Lisanna, sensing the mood decided to lighten it.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Lucy looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"I'm just going to the library."

"Great, I love the library!"

Lisanna and Lucy walked beside each other in awkward silence.

While at the library they slowly conversed over books they both like and books they hated.

"I hate how it is known as a romance, it is completely and utterly terrible!"

"I know right, and all of it is full of sex! It's like a fanfiction gone terribly wrong!" Lucy exclaimed before being shushed by the librarian.

Both girls quietly chuckled and continued to talk, gossip, and complain about things like most girl friends do.

The pair eventually left the library with several books in hand.

"Say Lucy, would you like to be my friend?"

Lucy lightly blushed and nodded her her head. "S-sure,"

That of course caused Lisanna to smile even bigger before hugging the girl.

"That's great! How about we start going to the café sometimes and hang there."

Lucy shyly hugged the girl back, it felt foreign and unnatural.

_How long has it been since I've hugged someone?_

Both girls bid their good byes with a smile on their faces.

Lucy was happy because she got another friend.

Lisanna was happy because she can finally have Natsu and she got a new friend.

When Lucy walked into her room, she didn't expect to see Natsu in there...

Going through her drawer.

Lucy shrieked and Natsu abruptly turned around.

"Blondie, I swear its n-" he didn't get to finish because she kicked him so hard he landed on the other side of the room.

Lucy immediately ran towards her drawer to see what the pervert had been going through.

(1. Her underwear/ bra drawer

(2. Her drawing and paper drawer.

(3. The letters she wrote for her mother.

(4. And finally, her journal and Mavis's journal.

When she turned around, Natsu was still on the floor with dramatic tears rolling down his face.

"Ow~ That hurt!"

"I don't care! Why, when, and how did you get in my room!"

"I just came to give you back your phone; how come every time you see me you hit me?!".

Lucy slapped her jeans and when she didn't feel a phone her eyes widened.

"You stole my phone!"

"I was going to give it back!"

"I don't care, you still took my phone!" Lucy pulled back her fist getting ready to hit Natsu. Right before her fist met Natsu's face he caught it.

"I hope you know, I get tired of you hitting me." He let go of her fist before giving her phone back. He nonchalantly walked over to her bed and lied down on it.

"Uh... How did you get in my room?"

"Window."

"WHAT!? I thought it was locked!"

"I broke the lock. Who even locks windows anymore?"

Lucy could tell now that the lock had been ripped off her window and the frame around it was cracked.

"We should cut down that damn tree..." She grumbled. Natsu shot up like a rocket.

"No don't!"

Lucy stared at him with a look of shock.

"I-I'm sorry... but don't cut down the tree!"

"Whatever."

"Why is that tree so important anyways."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Geez. No need to get snappy and sassy, damn!"

Lucy snatched her phone out of Natsu's hand and clutched it too her chest.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home now... Bye Luigi!" He made a run for the window but Lucy grabbed his scaly white scarf, choking him and preventing him from running.

"Oh no! You got some explaining to do."

"But I thought I already explained it too you" He continued to whine and complain as Lucy dragged him downstairs to the couch. She pushed him down on the cousch as she towered over him.

'_Great, another scolding for me trying to be a nice person... well somewhat good person.'_

"You hot-blooded idiot, are you even listening to me!?"

He was snapped out of his daze and looked up at Lucy.

She had her arms crossed, slightly stooped, and once again glaring at him.

She was kind of adorable when she was angry of course he would never say that to her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Now shut your trap!" Natsu barked back.

He doesn't exactly want to be mean to her, its just his character.

Lucy grabbed Natsu, as a mother would do to a bad child. Natsu had dramatic tears rolling down his face form the "pain" while Lucy ignored the tingly and burning sensation in her arm from dragging Natsu.

When she reached the patio, she continued to drag him the ear down the steps. He made a surprised yelp each time his butt.

When that was finally over, she pulled him through the grass to his house.

"OW! STOP IT! THIS IS GOING TO RUIN MY JEANS" Lucy ignored his plea before knocking on the door.

_'Dammit! Now I'm gonna get an earful' _He continued to mentally ramble before the door was opened.

It was Wendy, still in her school clothes. She completely ignored how Natsu was being _fucking dragged by the ear _an instead let a big smile grace her face.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran towards her and ended up stepping on Natsu's fingers, his yelped is what caused her to notice him.

"Oh!" She looked down and saw Natsu clutching his fingers.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Wendy only giggled.

"Take that you big ignoramus!"

"Don't talk to your big brother like that!"

"Shut up old man!" Natsu's eye twitched in anger.

Lucy (of course) fell to the ground -after she released his ear- clutching her stomach gasping for air.

She eventually picked herself up before patting Wendy on the head.

"Good Job!"

"Really?"

"Totally! Just don't say that stuff to your parents, K?"

"I got it!" Wendy cheerfully smiled before hugging Lucy.

After she let go, Lucy spoke up.

"I came here to drop this pervert off."

Wendy lightly giggled before grabbing Natsu -to whom was still sitting on the ground- and dragging him inside.

Lucy took a deep breath before slowly exhaling.

She is definitely going to kill Natsu one of these days.

* * *

Natsu ignored Wendy's questions and instead went up to his room.

When he broke into her room, he also had a little time to go downstairs and look around.

What piqued his interest was a certain room full of instruments. There were **loads** of instruments and he began to wander if Lucy could actually play any of them.

He sure as hell knew that they weren't Laxus's or Gramps.

Natsu lied in his bed before the thoughts of a certain blonde-haired girl lulled him to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I** am finally back! Yay! Anyways, today I plan on posting another story. Fairy Tail of course and it will obviously be Nalu. I want to aim for romance/horror/ tragedy. OH YEAH! BRING ON THE SADNESS! LET THE TEARS FLOW! AAANNNYYWAYS... Shoutout to SilverStorm116!**

**She is a good friend of mine and she is not having much luck in the fanfiction world. So, check her out! Also, thank you guys sooooooo much for all the support. Over 100+ follows and favs?! That's amazing and I love you guys to the moon and back (x's 1000) **

**Sincerely, **

** Serenity's Pandemonium**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all have permission to throw books at me. I'm so sorry that it took so long! I feel awful about not updating in so long. *Attempts to dodge books while apologizing* FORGIVE ME! Anyways, thank you for all the support, even though I suck ~and you swallow~ If you didn't get that then you're waayy to young to be on this site. Well, ON WITH THE SHOW OR BOOK OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WISH TO CALL THIS!**

* * *

Chemistry was probably the only subject Natsu was good at.

When it came to chemicals and fire, he pretty much understood it all.

"Class, I'm assigning partners." Multiple loud groans were heard.

Natsu was of course last to find out who he was partners with.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy."

"WHAAT?! There is no way I'm working with this pervert!"

"Dammit Lucy, I told you that was an accident!" He crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to hide the blush on his cheeks by burying his face deep into his scarf.

Lucy stopped her ranting and bitching for a moment.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Lucy..."

"I can start calling you mega-tits again. OW! DA FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR BEING A FREAKING INSOLENT FOOL"

"What the heck is insulation?" The class dead-panned at the duos antics.

The teacher chuckled before saying, "I have an idea, why don't both of you chill the hell out and get to work. LOL!"

"D-did you jus LOL..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Just get to work." Mr. Gildarts let out a sigh as he put his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:

Lucy was shocked when she Natsu handling and naming chemicals like a pro.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you so good this?"

Natsu shrugged and a small smile graced his face. "As a kid, I got really into fire and when I learned you can change the color of fire just by adding some stuff into it; I read books and tested it out a lot."

A smirk formed on Lucy's lips. "I underestimated you Natsu."

Natsu went back to mixing the ingredients while Lucy wrote down the process of how to do so.

Things were going great, until someone fucked it up.

A loud boom was heard and there was fire. It was some-what similar to a mini explosion.

A piercing scream and curse words were heard after words.

"FUCK FUCK FUUUCK!" Lucy was clutching her wrist and bent over in pain.

No one did anything.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' IDIOTS GOING TO PUT OUT THE FIRE AND HELP ME OR NOT?!" Everyone scrambled and hurried to listen to her.

Well, at least they attempted to help her. Natsu would not them anywhere near Lucy.

He kneelt down to her and gently picked her up.

"We're going to the nurses." And with that, he left.

While walking down the hallway, he noticed how Lucy kept murmuring swear words while desperately clutching her wrist.

"Luce, it's ok to cry..."

"I made a promise."

He tightened his hold on her and sighed.

"I know."

When they finally reached the nurses office, Nurse Aries gasped.

"L-lucy? I-is that you?" Natsu too notice in her timidity and Lucy's facial expression.

Shock.

"Aries?! What e you doing here?"

"A-after the ac-" Lucy cut her off by jumping out of Natsu's arms and hugging the girl.

"Let's not talk about it." She whispered.

"O-okay..."

Lucy smiled at the girl attempting to remain cool with her fucking 3rd degree burned wrist.

"Can you help me? I got burned."

"O-of course! Anything for Lucy-hime."

"Just Lucy."

Natsu was confused.

Again.

They both knew each other?! The fuck is going on?!

After an hour or so, Lucy and the nurse exchanged phone numbers and Natsu decided to go home with Lucy.

While exiting the school, Natsu asked, "How do you know her Luce?"

"That's the 3rd time you've called me that."

"Called you what?"

"Luce. Is that your new nickname for me or something?"

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

_'Indigestion?'_ He thought.

"Do you like need to go to the doctors or something? That burn looked pretty bad."

"Oh please, I'm fine."

"Whatever weirdo."

"YOU"RE THE WEIRDO!" He chuckled at her reaction.

Lucy just sighed and pulled out her phone to look at the time, 3:10.

"I'm going to pick Wendy up," Lucy turned around on her heel and began walking in the other direction.

Natsu followed her of course. "I'm coming to."

"Whatever pinky."

**_XxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxX_**

When saw Wendy saw her two favorite people she squealed with joy before running up to give them both a hug. Lucy got a hug first though.

"Hi Lil' Wen!" Lucy eagerly hugged the small petite girl back and Wendy noticed the bandages on her wrist.

"Lucy-nee what happened?!"

"Oh... uh, well. One of the kids accidently started a chemical fire and it might have burned me a little but I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

The indigo-haired girl didn't seem to convince but she went along with it anyways. She suddenly turned her attention to her big brother.

"How come you didn't protect her Natsu?"

Well, damn.

He wasn't expecting that question.

"Uhh..." Natsu looked down and lighted shifted between both of his feet. "I-"

"I can take care of myself." Lucy promptly cut in and continued. "I'm a 16 year old girl that is perfectly abled to take care of herself and I most certainly do not need a pink-haired delinquent to save me." She crossed her arms across her chest a let out a dignified _**hmph.**_

Natsu knew that her words shouldn't have affected him, but they did. He never tries to be a delinquent or an idiot. Also, he can't help that silvery white and red hair make a salmon colored hair.

Fuck you genetics.

Except, said something else.

"Fuck you Lucy."

She gasped and covered Wendy's ears. "The child is here!"

He rolled his eyes and went ahead walking.

"Whatever, come on. We got places to be."

Wendy spoke up, "Actually, Lucy said she was going to take me out for ice crea- ahhh!" She yelled when Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Lucy and cutting off her sentence.

"We're going home." He promptly continued to march away from the blonde while Wendy whimpered and attempted to escape his iron grip.

It didn't hurt her, she just wanted to be Lucy.

"Natsu-nii, let me go. I want to go with Lucy." He didn't say anything except moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and held it tighter.

"No. I am your older brother and we're going to discuss this later."

Wendy turned around and made a whimpering sound when she saw Lucy. She reached her other arm out towards her, only to trip and cat herself before she hit the ground.

Natsu didn't stop.

* * *

"Sit." Wendy scrambled to the couch and sassily crossed her legs, arms over her chest, and glared.

"Listen Wendy, I'm your brother. We're siblings; you and Lucy aren't. She can't suddenly just take up that roll"

"What if I want her to her to be my sister?"

"She can't."

"Why not?!"

"She. Is. Not. Your. Sister." He continued, "She's already been adopted."

That caused her to look down and sigh. "I-I know..."

"You do?"

"Duh, it's pretty obvious."

Natsu sighed at the young girl's sassiness.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Things were better in Lucy's household.

Laxus and gramps were there before she even got home, and had dinner ready.

She was ecstatic.

"So Lucy," Master Makarov said to break the silence at the dinner table, "how are you liking school?"

"I love it."

"Made any friends?"

"Yeah. Two of them."

"Who?"

"Wendy Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss," she was certain she heard Laxus grunt in approval.

"What about that Natsu? He has seemed to take a liking to you,"

Lucy clenched her hand around the fork so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"I hate him, immensely."

Laxus chuckled but stopped when Lucy threw a napkin at him.

"Why? I heard he carried you to the office when you burned your wrist. Speaking of that, how is it?"

"My wrist is fine and he did carry me, but I didn't ask him too."

"You got burned?!" Laxus dropped his fork and it fell on to the spaghetti covered plate with a plank.

Lucy simply lifted up her bandaged wrist. "It's not a big deal, I've gone through worst."

Laxus immediately changed to the over-protective brother.

"WHO BURNED YOU?!"

"Laxus, chill out." Lucy sweat-dropped at his reaction.

Gramps decided to change the topic. "How come you don't like Natsu?"

"He is a huge pervert, he is really aggravating, I think he's bipolar, and he is always taking my stuff, and sneaking in my room.

"Sneaking in your room?"

"He broke the lock on my window."

"Pervert?"

"He has grabbed my boobs on more than one occasion and he has gone through my bra and underwear drawer I think."

Laxus stood up.

"Sit down fool!" Makarov climbed on top of the table and pounced on Laxus.

"Ahh! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YA OLE' GEEZER! BLONDIE, HELP!"

Lucy only giggled at their antics before plying the old man off of Laxus. She grabbed Laxus by the collar of his shirt and attempted (terribly) to put him back in his seat.

"Holy shit, how much do you weigh!?"

"You callin' me fat?"

She ignored him and fell onto her butt panting.

"That's my workout for the rest of the week."

After dinner, Lucy had a plan.

She was going to sneak into the Dragneel home and take Wendy out for ice cream.

Super evil, right?

Lucy stealthily locked her door and climbed out the window. She stretched her limbs in order to reach the tree and she used her legs and arms to pull herself closer to the window.

She opened the window and crawled in. She was immediately met with red... and dragons.

She was in Nastu's room and he was lying on the bed sleeping. A stream of drool oozing out of his mouth and a blush on his cheeks. He smiled and muttered something before turning the other way and facing the wall.

_'He's kind of adorable when he isn't being a fuckboy.'_

She ignored the blush on her cheeks and left Natsu's room and went straight to Wendy's. It was pretty obvious with big purple letters spelling out her name on the door.

Lucy quietly cracked open the door and peeked in. Wendy was reading a book Lucy had leant to her, Grimm's Fairy Tales.

"Wendy" she whisper-shouted.

"LUC-" Lucy clamped her hand over Wendy's mouth and shushed her. She quickly go the message and nodded her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I was going to take you out for ice cream, didn't I?" A smile grew on said girl's face.

"What about Natsu?"

"He's a loser and I'll just leave him a note."

Wendy got Lucy paper and she began to write.

_Dear Natsu, _

_I have kidnapped Wendy and took her out for ice cream. _

_If you wish to ever see your sister again,_

_bring me enough money for a WiiU._

_Seriously though, I would love to have a WiiU._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy (aka Your Worst Nightmare)_

Wendy giggled at the message and they taped it to the front of her door. They both quietly walked down the steps and left the house.

Natsu awoke and instantly felt bad.

After his fight with Wendy, they both went to their rooms and he took a nap.

**_'Maybe I should apologize.'_**

He crawled out of bed and walked to Wendy's room; he noticed something.

A note.

He read the well-written and girly-looking hand writing and instantly felt anger.

He rushed down the steps and slipped on his sandals before running out the door.

While he was leaving, Lucy and Wendy were finishing their ice cream on a bench, Lucy with Vanilla and Wendy with chocolate chip peppermint.

After finishing, Lucy spoke up.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me."

Lucy took Wendy to the exact spot where Lucy had found Mavis's journal and the garden.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Wendy gaped and looked around with an awestruck expression on her face.

"I know. I was just stumbled upon it not to long ago actually."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Lucy sheepishly looked around before sitting down on the cobblestone walkway. Wendy did the same and Lucy grasped the younger girl's hands.

"I-I... I want to tell you about my past."

Wendy looked back at her with kind eyes and a sad smile. "That's okay! You don't have to."

"No! I need to tell you." Lucy shut her eyes and squeezed Wendy's hand.

"A-a couple of months ago, my mom died," she heard the young girl gasp but she continued. "My parents were arguing and she said she was going to take me and move out. Apparently, my father had been cheating with other women. My momma found and confronted him about it. He was angry and decided to shoot me; blaming me and saying it was my fault. M-my momma jumped in front of me and was shot... S-she told me that the last thing she wanted me to do was cry and I promised that I will not cry unless necessary. Dad shot me three times though."

She lifted up her shirt, adjusted her shirt so her collarbone was noticeable, and finally she lightly pulled down her pants to show the scars."

"Makarov took me in. He was a good friend of momma's and that's about it."

Wendy pounced onto the girl crying and wrapping her skinny arms around Lucy's waist.

"I-I a-am soo sorry!" She choked on a sob and cried harder when Lucy gently wrapped her arms around the girl and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Wen. Things happen..."

"B-but you're a good person! Why do bad things happen to good people?!"

"To make them even stronger I guess." Lucy continued to console the crying girl.

After a while or so, she finally took Wendy home.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you my last name?"

"I don't believe so; why?"

"I told you everything else so I might as well tell you this; my last name is Heartphillia."

The little girl's eyes widened and her jaw slacked. "Hearyphillia, as in Heartphillia Konzerns and Company?"

The blonde shyly nodded her head before saying, "Don't tell Natsu about anything I told you by the way. This is between you and me."

Wendy winked at Lucy before slipping inside the house.

"You can come in if you want?"

"Nah, I'm going to go home and chill their for a while."

"Night Lucy-Nii, I love you!"

Lucy froze in her spot and her heartbeat got erratic.

Love was a bad thing.

Love hurt people and caused destruction.

Lucy swallowed thickly and said, "I-I love you too."

Wendy was like a little sister to whom Lucy had gotten attached to; she didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

**Bruhhhh...**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu was pissed.

Actually pissed was an understatement.

After 3 hours of searching for his little sister, he decides to call his parents only for them to tell him that Lucy brought her home at least 2 hours ago.

He didn't understand that Lucy. She was so nice (most of the time) to everyone else, but when Natsu is there, she hates him.

Sure, he may have been a bit of a dick to her at first (and now) but she could at least try to be nicer to him and he would do the same.

Also, why did everyone suddenly love her so much? She isn't that special!

Hell, she was new kid this year and she had already became one of the most desired girls and most popular!

Natsu didn't realize he had walked to his house until he tripped on his steps and his own thoughts were interrupted.

"Damn it..." he muttered as he picked himself up.

It was at least 11:00 at night, maybe even midnight. All Natsu wanted to do was lie in his bed and sleep.

That was when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Blonde hair, blue shirt, and really, really, short shorts, that were white.

What was she doing out so late?

Natsu watched silently as she climbed and scaled up the house, using the overgrown ivy as her ladder.

_'Ok... I will admit, that his kind of impressive'._

She had finally reached the top of the roof and all she did was sit down.

He couldn't prevent himself from tip-toeing over there to see what she was doing.

Actually, he might as well climb up too to give her a piece of his mind.

He climbed up the wall at a much faster pace than she did.

Her back was turned to him as he reached the roof and it seemed she had not noticed him.

He looked a bit closer and saw she was listening to music.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around and was glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here."

"You live on a roof?"

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Don't be a smartass. What are you doing up here anyways?"

He merely shrugged. "I saw you and wanted to talk to you."

"Go away and leave me alone unless you've gotten me a WiiU."

Anger overtook him once again. What had he done to her so she hates him so much?!

He let out a loud sound of frustration before looking at Lucy straight in the eye.

"Stop it."

She have a perplexed look. "Um, what?"

"I can't understand you! You blow hot and then cold only to repeat it! Tell me what I've done to you for you to be so heartless and cold towards me! Tell me! I'm all ears!"

His sudden outburst had indeed startled her, but she looked down at her feet with a stoic look before looking at him again.

"You try to hard." She answered simply.

He let out a growl and grabbed her wrist. "I want a better answer. _**NOW**_."

Lucy's face crumpled from stern to fear. Images of memories seeped into her mind when he grabbed her wrist and said those words.

***Flashback***

_A little blonde haired girl, no older than 5 rushed into her father's office. The power had gone out and her mother was out on a business trip. Little Lucy was deathly afraid of the dark._

_"D-daddy, I'm scared"_

_He let out an irritated sigh and slammed his pen down his desk. "What are you scared of Lucy?" he muttered through gritted teeth._

_Lucy was beginning to regret her decision, but kept up with it anyways. "O-of the dark..." she let out a loud whimper when strike of lightning and a clap of heard was heard._

_Her father stood up and walked in front of her. The shadowy look illuminated from the one candle in the room made him all the more intimidating and she took a step back._

_She attempted to look away from her father' terrifying look and she instead glance at his desk._

_There were at least empty bottles of 'grown up drinks' as her mother called it._

_Lucy glanced back at her father. "D-daddy."_

_He suddenly grabbed her wrist harshly and tight enough to leave a bruise. "I want a better answer. **NOW**."_

_She continued to try and free herself from his iron grip, but no prevail._

_He began to drag her out of his office and into the halls. The little girl continued to beg her father to let her go but her pleas were ignored._

_They had reached a supply closet, full of brooms, mops and other cleaners and utensils. It didn't have a light bulb in it._

_Jude forced his daughter into the closet and she screamed for the only person she knew would help her._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_"Shut up!" he kicked the door and her sobs and screams were lowered._

_"I'll come back for you later."_

_She listened as his footsteps began to walk way._

***End of Flashback***

Natsu had no idea what the hell was happening.

He watched as Lucy's eyes widened in fear when he had grabbed her wrist. It was similar to that time when his ringtone had went off and she flipped out.

She continued to try and pull from his grasp and tears were in her eyes.

"D-daddy! Let me go! Stop it! MOMMA!" Natsu released her wrist and brought her to his chest.

She let out a sob and he felt his shirt getting wet.

"L-Lucy?"

She looked at him with red cheeks and a red nose with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was crying...

Big doe-like eyes looked at him with hopefulness in them.

Natsu cradled her cheek and a smile broke out onto her face.

"Mama is that you?" She embraced him and Natsu pushed her off.

This had gone on long enough.

"Lucy, snap out of it." She desperately clutched his shirt with her fist and nuzzling his chest.

He grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly. "Snap. Out. Of. It."

Natsu watched as the girl blinked in confusion before widening in fear.

Her nose felt stuffy and her eyes were tingly. Her hand hesitantly came to her cheeks and felt wetness.

Her eyes shot up to Natsu and rage began to consume her.

"Lucy, are you ok? You really had me worried there." His hand was reaching out for her but she slapped it away and backed away from him.

"Careful! We are on a roof after all. I don't want you to fall."

"I-I hate you.." It was barely audible. Even through the serene and silent night, Natsu had a hard time hearing it, but he heard it none the less.

"Y-y-you made me break my promise... A promise that was supposed to be kept and you ruined it!" She snarled at him and he could see her eyes glistening again.

As she said the words aloud, they had seem to loom upon her and the weight of the realization caused her to fall on her knees.

Natsu suddenly remembered their first encounter and how Lucy claimed she had promised to cry, but crying isn't that bad, right?

Lucy now had her knees clutched to her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around them.

"Go..."

"What?"

"Natsu... Please leave me alone and don't talk to me. Ever."

"But Lucy, I-I didn't mean to make me you cry. I was just-"

"Shut. Up." She cut in, "If you would've just left me alone and tried to stop being so damn nosy then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Now would we?"

"I just-" She interrupted him again. "Leave me alone and don't talk to me."

Natsu slowly climbed his way down the house. When he reached the bottom, he climbed the tree that was in between his home and Lucy's. He jumped onto the ledge of his window seal and slipped in.

He didn't even bother changing clothes or going downstairs to eat something, he had skipped dinner after all.

He warily crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself. He looked at the ceiling and said one name.

"Luce..."

* * *

Lucy didn't know what to do.

She clutched and puller at her hair desperately as sobs racked her body.

She had broken her promise, triggered by a stupid childhood memory. Actually, Natsu triggered.

She let her thoughts drift to him. With him putting his nose in her personal business, she thought that if she was rude and mean to him, he'd eventually give up.

Her hatred grew even stronger, some of it for him and some of it for herself.

_'Why can't I ever be strong enough? Why couldn't I keep a simple promise?! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

She dug her nails into her palms until her knuckles became white and she felt a slick and warm liquid.

Lucy sniffled and looked at the blood lightly oozing from the crescent shaped wound. She prodded the cut with her finger and winced. It stung, but she kept doing so.

_'Maybe for breaking my promise, I should punish myself to make sure I don't do it again.' _Lucy climbed her way down the house, wincing as the cuts on her palms met the green ivy. She climbed up the tree and entered her window.

Lucy sighed.

She hoped that Laxus and Gramps were still asleep after her 'little outburst'.

Who was she kidding, there was no way that was a little outburst, but considering that no one had burst through her room yet she assumed they were still asleep.

Lucy shuffled her way into the bathroom that just so happened to be in her room and turned on the lights. She locked the door behind her.

She went and got one of her razors and popped out the blade.

Lucy watched fascinated, as the thin red line to show small beads of blood.

Three slashes on her left arm, three slashes on her right arm.

One for crying and breaking her promise.

Two for not being strong enough.

Three for killing her mother...

Her tears had long stopped by now and now she just had to clean herself up now.

* * *

**Boom baby! I apologize for being dead for about a month, but I updated I Did It For You (finally). Also, I have been oozing with nalu ideas. This chapter was a bit difficult to write, but I managed. I hope you enjoyed, but till next time my lovelies!**

**Sincerely,**

** Serenity's Pandemonium**

**P.S. I've already started on chapter 8 for this story so expect an update soon. Also, I didn't proofread this chapter (I never proofread them) because I'm lazy af.**


End file.
